When you grow up
by Puffles-Chan
Summary: Ichigo could never understand why his father called them monsters when there wern't around. GrimmIchiShiro, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

New story:3  
>I don't own bleach.<p>

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

As I was growing up, I had these two friends. One pale as snow and hair to match it, the other tanned and built like a fucking brick wall with bright baby blue hair. They were so different yet so alike.

I can still remember the first day I meet them. I had crawled out the hole in the back fence and snuck away from my Dad, I must have at least been six at the time. It was raining and I couldn't see a thing past my outstreached hands.

I was going to the only place I wanted to be at, at that time. The Park.

Just as I had crossed the road, I slipped in a small puddle. I heard the squeal of tires, I stood there shocked, paralized and waiting for the horrific impact to my small body.

The pain never came.

I guess I blacked out for a few seconds, cause I remember waking up to a pair of gold on black eyes hovering above me. I struggled under his larger body, trying to free myself from his hold.

"Sh, kid. It's okay, I ain't gonna' hurtcha'" The man's voice sounded like an echo. I don't know why but I believed him, I wasn't a stupid kid, even for my age. I knew he must have saved me from the car.

"The kid okay, Snowflake?" Said a much deeper, gruffer voice behind the pale man.

"Yeah, kid's fine, Blue." He sighed and got off of me, He crouched down on his hunches and helped me up. Him and I were face to face.

"'Ey there kiddo, 'm Shirosaki and this here is Grimmjow but ya' can call 'im Kitty." Said Shirosaki with a large smirk on his face. Said 'kitty' kicked him in the side of the head, causing him to lose his balance and fall over in the opposite direction.

I started to giggle at the face the pale man pulled when falling over, the both look down at me and smiled.

"So, gotta' name kid?" Asked the blue-haired male.

"I'm Ichigo- One protector." I said with a stern face. Then turning into a large smile. "It's nice ta meetcha' Whitey and you too Kitty."

"Tch, brat." Grimmjow grumbled under his breath.

Shirosaki snickered. "Ichi, where d'ya live? Me and Kitty will take ya' home." He said standing up. He was tall when he stood up but not a tall at Grimmjow, that guy was huge._ Asshole still is._

"I-I donno' where I live, but it's a got a _huge _sign on it saying 'Kurosaki Clinic'." I said to them. I knew the way to the park, but not the way back.

"Ah, I know the way, Snowflake. It's not far from 'ere." Said Grimmjow getting down on his hunches. "Comon' Kiddo, don' got all day 'ere. I'll give ya' a piggyback, ne?"

I quickly got on his shoulders, Grimmjow grabbed hold of my ankles, making sure that I couldn't fall. I remember thinking I could see everything from up there.

"So, Lil' protector, what're doin' out here and not at home?" Asked Shirosaki looking up at me. I felt like a giant on Grimmjow's shoulders.

"I was going to the park to visit Mummey." I said cheerfully. "I haven't seen Mummey in awhile the last time I saw her was in the hospital. Daddy said Mummey's in a happy place. So that must mean she's in the park. I was gonna' get her and bring her home so that Karin, Yuzu, Daddy and I have Mummy back again." I said sadly becouse my mother wasn't at home.

"Oh." The both said, not knowing what to say to that.

"What?, whats wong?" I asked with a small pout. Stareing into Grimmjow's blue hair and then to Shiro's strange eyes. _When I was younger I couldn't say my Rs_

"Nothin' Lil' protector. But, how come Mummy was in the hospital?" Shiro asked, Grimmjow raised an eyebrow and looked at Shiro.

"Mummy was walking me home from karate, I finally bet Tatsuki and it was waining, and then BOOM!" I screamed out the boom and flew my arms out to the side. Grimmjow tightened his grip on my legs. "Then she was on the floor and I couldn't wake her up, Doctors came and couldn't wake her up either. Even Daddy tried but couldn't." I looked up at the night sky and whispered "I miss Mummy."

"Oh. Well don't worry Lil' protector, Mummy's in a safe place now." Shiro said trying to confort me.

"Do you know where Mummy is? Can you tell her I miss her?" I said eyes wide and hopefull.

"Of course, Lil' protector." He promised._ He promised me something he couldn't do._

Grimmjow snorted, knowing that Shiro couldn't keep that promise.

"Ohey Kiddo, where 'ere." Said Grimmjow squating to the floor and putting me on the floor. I felt so small again.

Shiro grabbed my hand making sure I couldn't run away again. Grimmjow walked up to the door and knocked three times. While waiting for a reply, Shiro would look down and pull faces at me, making me giggle.

The door opened, my dad looked like a mess. He must have been worried sick about me.

"Ichigo? Oh gods. Ichigo I thought I lost you." My Dad crouched down and I ran into his arms hugging him.

"Ichigo, don't ever do that again, Okay?" My Dad was hugging me so hard, I thought he was crushing my bones.

Dad looked up at Shirosaki and Grimmjow suspicously.

"Ichigo, who are your friends?" My Dad asked.

I ran out of his arms and ran to Shiro. "Daddy, This is Whitey." I said tugging on his leg of his black skinny jeans.

"And this is Kitty." I said running to Grimmjow and tugging on his grey skinny jeans. "They brought me back home."

"Heh, Such a brat." Shiro shook his head. "'m Shirosaki and Kitty over there is Grimmjow."

"Whitey, Kitty comon'. Lets go." I said pulling on both their jeans causing them to stumble abit.

They both looked at Dad, making sure it was okay for them to enter.

"Sure come on in." Said Dad leading the way to the kitchen.

I pulled there pants harder, making sure they knew to follow me in.

"We're commin' don't ya' worry" Said Shiro walking inside the house, Grimmjow following behind.

"Alright, Ichigo. I bet you're tired after your adventure. Why don't you go up to bed, ne?" Dad asked.

"Alwight, Dad. Goodnight Whitey, Goodnight Kitty." I said running up to them and hugging their legs before Dad took me up my room and tucked me into bed.

.O.O.

_I was suppose to be asleep, but I was too excited about Shirosaki and Grimmjow to sleep that night, so I snuck out of my room and sat on the edge of the stairs making sure I was close enough so I could hear and see everything but Dad couldn't see me._

"So, I thank you for bringing back my son. Now what do you two want?" Said Isshin walking down the stairs narrowing his eyes that two.

"Ah, so ya' know what we are?" Said Shiro, smirk on his face.

"Yes. Now if you don't need anything. Get out."

"Now, now. Theres no need ta' be hostile. We do want something as a... _reward,_ ya' could say." Shiro said, his smirk getting larger with each word.

"What is it?" Asked Isshin, getting more and more pissed off by the second. That these _monsters_ were in his house.

"_Ichigo_." Both Shiro and Grimmjow purred out, grinning at the shocked face Ichigo's dad pulled.

Isshin quicky composed himself. "No. You can't have him."

"Then we'll simply kill ya' and take 'im by force." Grimmjow said. Shiro hummed in agreement.

Isshin narrowed his eyes. Not liking his choices.

"Look, Pops we're not asking for 'im now. You can keep 'im t'ill he turns 17, then ya' hand 'im over to us." Declared Grimmjow.

"Yeah, Old man. But the deal is, you can't leave town or move houses or we'll find ya' and kill ya'." Said Shiro smirking. "We wanna' keep in touch with whats ours. So, every chance we get, we'll be hangin' with _our_ Lil' protector."

"Gotta' deal, Pops? Nothing bad'll 'appen if ya' just give us Ichi." Said Grimmjow.

Grimmjow and Shiro turned around, about to head out the door, then Isshin spoke.

"Why? Why Ichigo?" His eyes watering up.

Shiro turned his head and smirked at the mans clearly upset face. "Because, he fascinates us. Thats all." They both laughed at his inraged face and walked out the door. Happier then a kid on christmas day.

Isshin walked to the door, quickly shutting and locking it. He walked up to a wall with a large poster of a beautiful woman with long flowing burnt orange hair. He leaned against the wall.

"Masaki, what do I do?" He said as he slid down the wall craddleing his head in his hand. He could still hear their laughter ringing in his ears.

.O.O.

I had walked back to bed, before seeing my father cry. I didn't understand anything they had said to my dad.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

/So, whatcha' think lovelys?  
>I'm sorry, I suck D: I've just been so dead lately and haven't felt like writing, then BOOM! Feekin' plot bunnies on a mating spree.<br>I also just wanted a story with Shiro calling Ichigo 'Lil protector'

I'll get working on 'We'll never get cought'. I'm sorry. D:


	2. 2

I don't own bleach.

Warnings; some swearing.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Say Blue, ya' hungry?" The snowy-haired man asked looking up at his blue-haired bestfriend. Running his dark blue tounge across his top lip.

"Tch, afte' dealin' 'ith tha' shi'. I nee' some food." His bright blue eyes flashed brighter in the dark at the thought of feeding.

"Afte' dealin' 'ith Pops?... Or dealin' 'ith Ichigo?" Raising a snowy eyebrow and smirking, large canines glinting in the poorly lit street, getting a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Yar' a brat, Shirosaki." Grimmjow growled at the smaller male.

"Che, ya' call eve'yone a brat. Ge' a new insul'." He waved a pale hand in the air when Grimmjow growled at him. "Comon', we better go an' ge' food. It ain' gonna' come ta us."

Just as Shiro finished speaking, three teenage males walked out of a nightclub and walked into an ally, clearly drunk and holding on to one another for balance, nearly stumbling over eachother with each step.

"Or maybe it is." Grimmjow's smile was in danger of ripping his face in two, showing off his larger then normal canines.

Both men stared at the teenage boys making sure they were far enough in the allyway so no passer-bys could see them, once both men thought they were deep enough in the ally, they walked to the opening of the ally and smirked. Their prey was prefectly ripe for picking, just the smell of the boys' flesh had there mouths watering.

Getting ready for their prey to run, they narrowed their eyes, licking at their sharpened canines. Both men charged at the boys, grinning ear to ear.

"Itadakimasu."

.O.O.

The sunlight shone on the bed, highlighting the small figures bright orange hair making it appear even brighter. The small figure moaned softly in his sleep, raising a small fist to his right eye and rubbing it softly before opening his eyes, showing off his large chocolate brown irises. He slowly sits up, thinking about yesterday.

His eyes go wide when remembering Grimmjow and Shirosaki, the small orange-haired child leaped off his bed, feet hitting the cold floor with a dull thud and ran out his room, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Not looking where he was going the orange-haired child bumbed head first into a sturdy, unmoving leg, the force of the impact causing his small body to fall backward onto his rear. His large eyes forming small tears, he looked up staring at the object he ran into.

The owner of the leg croutched down, staring at the little boy.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" A deep and familar voice asked.

Ichigo rubbed the tears away and smiled up at the man. "Daddy!" He shouted, raising his small arms and making grabbing motions with his hands.

His father moved his arms to Ichigo's sides, picking the small boy up and moving to stand up. Sitting Ichigo on his hip, a large tanned arm around his small frame holding him up.

"Did you have a good sleep, My manly son?" Ichigo giggled softly, his fathers stubble tickling his forhead.

"Ah-uh! I did Daddy." Said Ichigo.

Isshin took a sip of his coffee staring at the brown eyed child, he seem to be thinking really hard about something, brow forrowed and lips set in a small pout. Ichigo's eyes went wide and he looked up at his father.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" The raven-haired father asked, still staring at the small boy.

"Will I ever see Whitey and Kitty again?" He asked in a small voice, as if not wanting to hear the answer.

Isshin stared down at his son, wondering if he should tell him about those _monsters._ But before he could tell his son anything there was a knock at the door. Isshin squats down and places Ichigo on the floor before walking to the door, his son not far behind him.

Isshin opens the front door, instantly cursing his luck upon seeing whos at the door.

"WHITEY! KITTY!" Ichigo squeals, running past his father's legs and to the two males standing at the door, hugging his small arms around their calves.

"'Ey lil' protector, 'ow was ya' nigh'?" Shiro asked bending over and ruffling Ichigo's hair, making the messy spikes even messier. Ichigo puffed his cheeks at the feeling and shook his head.

"It was good, wanna' come and make breakfast with me?" Ichigo asked, eyes wide with hope.

"Ye' sure, kid. Wha'cha' 'ave in mind?" Asked Grimmjow, grabbing Ichigo tightly by the sides, lifting him up into the air before spinning aroung in circle, making Ichigo giggle.

"Ahaha, I wanna' make pancakes." The little orange haired boy giggled when Grimmjow put him back on the ground.

"'ith chocolate sauce, too?" Asked Shiro, tapping Ichigo's tiny nose with his pointer finger before quickly running inside the house.

"Ya' be'er go catch 'im, kiddo." Said Grimmjow nudging the back of Ichigo's head softly with his knee.

Ichigo quickly ran off in search of the pale man, running as fast as his little legs could take him. Grimmjow followed walking into the house.

Isshin shutting the front door with slam, clearly angered by the hole suituation.

"Ya' awf'lly pissed 'bout this, arn'cha'?" The blue-haired male asked, turning around to face the raven-haired father.

"Of course, you're both discusting creatures trying to take my son." He scoffed, he hated everything about these two men.

"If ya' wern' Ichi's fathe', I'd kill ya'." Grimmjow smirked, sounding menacing.

"Why don't you then, you've already threatened me with it?" Isshin asked, looking unimpressed with the monsters way of scareing him.

"I like watchin' ya' squirm when ya' thinkin' 'bout ways ta try an' save Ichi. Don' worry Pops, we won' hurt 'im... _Much_." With that Grimmjow walked into the house to the kitchen, hoping to find his bestfriend and Ichigo in there.

Isshin stared at the spot where the demon stood, narrowing his eyes and growling deep in his throat. He made a fist with his right hand and slammed it into the wall, creating a slight dint in the plaster. He's had enough of these monsters and it about time he did something about them.

"I'll call _him_ today about those freaks. Maybe _he_ can do something about them." Isshin grumbled low under his breathe making sure no one could hear him. He pulled his hand away from the dint and walked upstairs going to check on the girls, hoping the demons hadn't gotten to them too.

.O.O.

Shirosaki ran into the kitchen, sitting on the floor waiting for Ichigo to come and find him. It didn't take long before Ichigo came waddling into the kitchen. Eyes going wide upon finding the pale man, he squealed out in delight, running to Shiro and sitting next to his out streached legs.

Shiro grabbed Ichigo by the sides and lightly digging his finger tips into the boys sides. Ichigo let out a loud giggle, causing Shiro to pause for a moment and think,_ Kids really ticklish, I'll have to remember that for when he's older. _Shiro stopped tickling the boy and stood up, grabbing Ichigo and sitting him on the bench next to the stove.

"So, Lil' protector, where's the pancake mix?" He asked.

"In the pantry." The orange-haired boy raised his arm and pointed to the pantry.

After finding the pancake mix and setting everything up he started to cook little pancakes for Ichig, Grimmjow walks in smirking at the sight.

"Ya' so domestic, Snowflake." He said walking up and wrapping his arms around the pale man's waist, sitting his head on his friend's shoulder.

"Fuck off, Blue. Ya' perver'." Grumbled Shiro, slapping the blue-haired male's hand with the spatula.

"Oi, theres a kid presan'. Watch ya' language." He said as he removed his hands from Shiro's waist.

"Ye' ye', ya' still a perver'." He mumbled, handing a plate of small pancakes to Ichigo before turning off the stove top.

"Well, le's ea'." Said Shirosaki handing a plate to Grimmjow and taking his own plate.

"'kay, Mumma Shirosaki." Said Grimmjow snickering, earning him a bowl full of hot chocolate sauce tipped over his head.

"Oppsey daisey." Giggled Ichigo. Stareing at Grimmjow who looked like a drowned cat.

Shiro smirked at his handiwork before sitting down at the table and eating his pancakes.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**/Hello all (ﾉ◔ヮ◔)ﾉ**  
><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Thank you for reading and all your fatastic reviews<strong>

**Mayuzu-** I agree, he's adorable! Hmm, I'd say they look roughly around 19-20. Their not exactly vampires, they don't need blood to survive but can drink it if the wish too, but what they do need is human flesh and muscle, It's what helps them stay young looking. They can also walk in the sunlight, the sun does nothing to them but if they don't eat for a long period (say, 2-3 months) of time, their skin and bones will get really weak and would disintergrate in sunlight.

Thank you everyone for reviewing, you're all amazing. *Makes heart with hands*


	3. 3

**New chapter. Enjoy, my wonderfull readers~**

**Warnings; Cussing, and Grimmjow and Shiro being perverts, slight hint of Ichihime but no Ichihime. I also don' own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>Shaggy, shoulder length orange hair bobbed in the sunlight. A lightly tanned hand ran though the orange mane, atempting to flick away the sweat dangling from the shaggy bangs. The teenager narrowed his chocolate brown eyes, baggy soccer shorts covering lean, long legs. Slamming his foot hard into the round ball, forcing it's way past the goal keeper and into the goal, scoring the winning point.<p>

Brown eyes go wide, staring at the goals in shock. Team mates running up to the orange-haired teen, all chanting the same thing 'ICH-I-GO!' excitedly.

Two men sit staring at the teenager on the side lines, A blue-haired male nudged his snowy-haired friend in the side, snapping him out of a daze. "Time flys by so fas' now adays don' it? I remember when 'e was only as tall as my knee."

"Wha? Grimm~, 'ow many times do I gotta' tell ya' no' ta in'erup' me when 'm staring at Lil' protector, in baggy shor's." Growled out the snow-haired male, flicking a long strand of ashen white hair over his shoulder. Clearly displeased about being knocked out of his day-dream about the orange-haired teen.

"Shuddup and le' me talk," The blue-haired male snarled. "Ichi's grown up so fas'." He asked, staring at the large, grassy feilds thats the orange-haired teen was currently on. A tall darkly tanned teen, with messy shaggy brown hair covering his eyes, lifted the orange-haired teen up into the air, team members still praising the teenager for scoring the winning goal.

Shirosaki grunted in agreement, never taking his eyes off the teen. "We picke' the righ' one, ne?"

"Tch, qui' starin', perver'," Grimmjow grumbled, slapping the albino male in th back of head. "Bu' ye', we did."

"Fucker, yar' starin' too!" Growled out Shiro, rubbing the back of his head. " Heh, toldja~."

"Ya' didn' tell me shi'! Ya' prick." The blue-eyed male said, again slapping the albino in the back of the head.

"Ow~. S'op it." The albino male grumbled. "Ye' I did, doncha' remember whe-" A large tanned hand slammed into his mouth, causing his eyes to go wide and pause in his ramblings.

"Shuddup! Ichi's comin' don' say shi' like tha' around him." Growled Grimmjow narrowing his eyes at the pale man. He removed his hand once he felt a slick appendage lick at his palm.

"Grimm! Shi! You guys came." Both men shiver in delight, hearing the teenagers soft barritone that sounded as rich as honey.

"Tch, don' be a brat. We wouldn' miss this for the world, Lil' protector." Said Shiro standing up and ruffling the teens orange hair, making the rebelious bangs even more messy.

"When are you guy's gonna' get a better insult then 'brat'? Comon' you've both called me that since I was 7." He said slight smile on his face, the teen flicks his hair atempting to get the sweaty bangs out of his eyes.

"When ya' s'op scowlin' like tha'. Then maybe we'll think 'bout it." Grimmjow grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, clearly upset that his favourite insult was insulted.

"Ye' Lil' protector. Ya' look so old~," Shiro sing songed, moving his hand up to rub his thumb against the frown lines. A slight blush rose on the orange-head's high cheekbones

"Shuddup." He mumbled, flicking the pale man's hand away.

"Le's ge' ya' 'ome, ne?" The snowy-haired male asked.

Grimmjow handed Ichigo his sports bag, the orange-haired teen nodded his head in thanks.

"So, did you two enjoy the game?" Ichigo cocks his head to the side, staring at the older men._ I wanna' ask them, but everytime I do they just change the subject. It's like they think I don't have any suspicions about them._

"Hm, ye' it was good." The blue-haired male grunted in response.

"I'd woul' never turn dow' the chance ta see ya' in baggy shor's, Lil' protector." The pale man winked at the teen, reaching into his pocket to pull out a hair tie and tying the long strands of his hair up and leaving the shaggy bangs out, framing his face.

"Shit, S-shiro!"Ichigo spluttered out, eyes wide. The small blush on his face growing tenfold at the statment.

"Such a prude. Ne, Lil protector?~" The pale man nugded the teen, once again winking at the younger male.

"Shuddup." The orange-haired teenager mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and jutting out his bottom lip in a small pout.

"Heh, ya' so cute when ya' pou' like tha'." Said Grimmjow, lightly pinching Ichigo's jutted out lip.

Ichigo flicked Grimmjow's hand away and mumbled. "I'm not poutin'."

"An' ma hai's green." Grimmjow grunted before walking ahead of the teen and Shiro.

"God~, Someones grumpy~." Shiro sing songed, causing Grimmjow to turn around in hit him in the back of the head.

"Ow~."

o.O.O.o

It didn't take them long to walk home from the soccor field, Shiro and Ichigo talking about anything that came to mind. Grimmjow grunting along whenever he felt that it was needed, not paying attention to the other two males.

"So, this girl, Inoue, everyones been saying that she likes me and we should date, but I jus' don' know about it." The orange-haired teen sighed and looked up at the two taller males.

"Well, dya' like 'er back?" Asked the snowy-haired male, growling internally that some bratty little girl, wants his Ichigo. A loud rumbly growl was heard from Ichigo's left side, the blue-haired male's upper lip curling in a snarl, also displeased.

"Not really, as a friend for sure, but I like someone else jus' I don't think they'ed ever like me back." The orange-haired teen stated, looking down at the ground.

"They?" Both bother older males said in unison, a snowy and light blue brow raised.

"Yeah, I like two people. Is that bad?" He asked, eyed never leaving the floor.

"Nope, bu' whoever they are. They sure are lucky, tha' ya' like 'em." The pale man smiled down at the teen, before looking at Blue-eyed male and sharing the same look, a deep snarl. Both men angered by the fact that their Ichi had someone else on his mind, other then them.

"Oh, hey. Guys were home." Ichigo said, staring at front door to his house. "So wanna' come in for dinner? Yuzu said we were gonna' have a western dish tonight. Wanna' try some?" His eyes wide and hopefull.

Shiro and Grimmjow looked around, noting that it was sundown and the sky was a light orange. Almost blending in with Ichigo's hair, the two males looked down at the slightly smaller male and smirked.

"We'd love ta, but we go' food waitin' for us at 'ome. Sorry kid." Said Grimmjow, placing a large hand on Ichigo head and rubbing softly at the orange strands.

"Sorry, Lil' protector. Nex' time, ne?" Said Shiro, wrapping his arms around the orange-haired male's neck.

Ichigo blushed lightly at the sudden contact. Smiling warmly at the snowy hair under his nose.

"Okay, but you guys gotta' promise tha' next time you will have dinner here, yeah?"

"We promise, Kiddo." Said Grimmjow removing his hand from the orange locks and wrapping his arms around Ichigo and Shiro.

"Promise!" Shiro said, face dangerously close to Ichigo's. Ichigo smiled lightly at Shiro.

"Okay guys." He said.

"Alrigh' 'en, le's go. Shiro." The blue-haired male released the two smaller males and took a few steps back.

"See ya' lat'r, Lil' protector!" Both older males waved goodbye to the orange-haired teen as he walked inside the house.

"Shit, I'm starvin'. Le's ea'." They blue-haired male stated after making sure they were out of hearings distance.

"Well, le's fin' some dinner, ne?" The snowy-haired male agreed, running his tounge over his larger then normal canine.

"Soun's good."

o.O.O.o

Ichigo sighed he didn't shut the door untill he couldn't see the two older males, as he walked into the house, he quickly dodged his father suprise attack and ignored the old man's crying before moving into the kitchen.

"Hey Ichi-nii."

"Hello Nii-chan~!"

"Hey Yuzu, Karin." Ichigo nodded and smiled down at his little sisters, placing a hand on top of both their heads and rubbing their hair gently. Yuzu let out a giggle at the action, Karin quickly flicking her brother's hand away.

"Nii-chan, how was soccer?" Yuzu asked, her head cocked to the side, her light brown eyes wide with wonder.

"Ichi-nii, would've kicked all their butts." Karin grunted.

"Heh, I did." He grinned at his little sisters. "Yuzu, I'm not feeling to good, so jus' chuck my dinner in the fridge. Okay?"

"Good job Nii-chan! And I hope you feel better soon." They younger twin smiled brightly to her older brother.

Karin nodded to her older brother in congratulations and walked to the lounge room, quickly grabbing the remote and changing the channels.

"IS IT TRUE, MY BEAUTIFUL SON? YOU WON?" Ichigo's father ran into the kitchen, arm spread wide and tears streaming down his eyes.

Ichigo quickly kicked his father away, and walked up to his room. He could hear his father sobbing to the large poster of his mother.

Once inside his room, he shut the door behind himself and feel onto his bed. "They jus' don't get it do they? There so stupid."

He sighed. Maybe one day they'll tell him the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry It took so long to get this out, I'm just really lazy.<strong>

**Thank you all for you fantastic reviews and thank you for reading, You're all beautiful~**

**Ofgreennekomimis-** Ahaha! Thank you~!

**MaeKat-** Thank you! Well~ we'll just have to wait and see~

**xx-butterflyofthenight-xx- **Thank you~!

**Mayuzu**- Haha, yeah it's pretty gross, sorry about that. Heeh heeh, deflowering, now thats funny!

**vivaciousRingo**- You can't have one without the other, Thank you so much, Your review is just wonderfull!

**AnjoRemix-** Sorta, I guess. Heh, you'll just have to wait and see~

**Hartanna**- Thank you~!

**SuperSaiyanHollow**- Thank you for the review~

**Hinata-Rae 7-3.15**- Thank you, You gonna' have to wait and see~

**True-Love-IchiHichi- **Why thank you~ I know, I'm sorry about that. I do love seme Ichigo~ But, I dunno. But~ I do love seme Ichigo, so next story I write, he'll most likely be seme.


End file.
